Duke Nukem:Tokyo3 Project
by The Master Chief
Summary: Mech Morphix has kidnapped Shinji, and his demand is simple - Evangelion Unit One! With little idea of what to do and hope quickly sinking, NERV calls upon the greates warrior the Earth has ever known - Duke Nukem!
1. NERV Meltdown

Master Chief

MasterChief@disc13.com

* * *

For copyright information, please refer to the bottom of the document.

* * *

**In a world gone bad...**

            Shinji Ikari yawned softly as he entered his room in the Katsuragi apartment, huge bags under his eyes.  Today had been a long day of tests, and it was already well into the evening.  _I just wanna get to sleep... Shinji thought as he slipped onto his bed.  He closed his eyes and sighed softly, sleep slowly carrying him away.  Just as he began to dream a little dream of him, Asuka, Rei, and chocolate syrup, his cell phone started to ring.  His tired eyes slowly opened as he reached over to the nightstand in front of him where his phone sat._

            "Damn it..." Shinji cursed to himself as he sat up slowly and hit the receive button on the phone before pressing it to his ear.  "Hello?" he said tiredly into the speaker.

            "Shinji," Misato's voice replied, "I need you to head back to NERV HQ."

            "Huh?" Shinji rubbed his eyes with his free hand as he forced himself to stand up.  "Wh...Why...?"

            "Listen to me, it's not safe at the apartment."  Misato sounded urgent.  "I don't know how or why, but someone's coming to kidnap you."

            Shinji's ears perked up.  "Okay, I'm on my way."

            "Good," Misato cooed softly.  "I'll be waiting for you halfway.  We'll walk together after that."

            "Why don't you just pick me up and drive me there?" Shinji asked worriedly, blinking as he did.

            "My car's in the garage with a flat," Misato sighed.  "I drove over some broken glass."

            _Surprised it's just that, Shinji thought with a mirthless grin.  "OK, I'll start walking."_

            "See you soon, Shinji." And with that, Shinji heard the click of Misato hanging up the phone.

            _Ugh, why so late...? Shinji tiredly thought, stifling a yawn as he left his room, silently making his way out of the apartment._

* * *

            Mech Morphix smiled softly as he watched his creation shut off her cell phone and walk up to him, a dastardly grin on his face.  "So," he began, his voice ominous and foreboding, "Did he fall for it?"

            "Hook, line and sinker," the FemMech responded.  Morphix looked his robotic creation up and down, admiring his own skill.  Before him stood an exact replica of Major Misato Katsuragi of NERV, based upon satellite images and reports from his various spies, made to look down to the last hair on her head like the famous Operations Director.  He had made hundreds of thousands of these new model FemMechs after his failure in Manhattan, designed to withstand much higher amounts of punishment than the previous models.

            And this one would serve an important role – to bring the Third Child, Shinji Ikari, into his possession.  _My plan is perfect..._ Morphix thought to himself as he stroked his beard.  _All I will need after this is Unit One, then I will surely be able to conquer the world.  Even the mighty Duke Nukem will be unable to oppose me!_  He cackled to himself as a sadistic grin formed on his face.  Soon enough, his plans would be set into motion...

* * *

**DUKE NUKEM**

**Tokyo-3 Project**

An Evangelion/Duke Nukem crossover by The Master Chief

* * *

**Chapter 01: NERV Meltdown.**

            Misato Katsuragi stood in the middle of the Tokyo-3 airport lobby, holding up a huge sign that read "Duke Nukem," over her head, an angry snarl on her face.  _Great! Misato thought to herself, __the mighty Operations Director of the most important government agency in __Japan__ is reduced to a damned valet!   Of course, the whole day had been shaping up to be quite a stinker so far.  She still couldn't believe Shinji had been kidnapped.  However, she was there when NERV got the message.  She could still remember the looming voice and triumphant smirk of the madman calling himself Mech Morphix as he mocked the entire staff of NERV._

* * *

**Six hours ago...**

            Misato groaned as she heard the sounds of alarm claxons ringing all around her, slowly lifting her head off her desk.  _Ow__, I must have crashed here... Misato thought to herself as she rubbed her forehead.  _Shinji's probably worried sick over me..._  She then stood up and shook her head, looking around as her senses returned to her.  _Something's wrong._  She exited the offices and navigated through the halls of NERV, making her way to Central Dogma.  Once there, she walked over to Makoto Hyuuga, who was at his station, with Maya Ibuki and Shigeru Aoba to the left and right of him respectively._

            "Report," Misato demanded, looking over his shoulder as she spoke.

            "Someone's hacking into the Magi!" Hyuuga shouted back, clearly panicking as he furiously typed on his keyboard.

            "We can't trace it!" Maya chimed in, "Whoever's doing this is top-notch!"

            "Where's Ritsuko?!" Misato shouted, looking on in strange wonder at all the lines of code appearing on Hyuuga's screen.

            "She's in the Magi system trying to block the hacker there," Aoba commented, his eyes narrowing as he typed, gritting his teeth in frustration.  "Damn!"

            The view screen then flickered, changing from a display of the Magi's status to a picture of a bearded man whose body was covered in strange implants, making him look more robotic than human, his red eyes glowing as he sat there before them in a regal looking oak chair.

            "Good day to you all," the strange man said as he smirked, stroking his well-trimmed brown beard with one of his metallic hands.  "I am Mech Morphix, the greatest scientific genius to ever grace this earth."

            "He's in!" Maya shouted, looking up to see the menacing figure looking at them.

            "That I am," he replied, grinning maniacally as he sat there.  "I am here to demand that you relinquish to me Evangelion Unit One."

            "That is not possible," the voice of Gendo Ikari replied coolly.  Misato looked over her shoulder and saw the Commander of NERV sitting in the command chair, hands folded under his chin, with his second-in-command, Kozou Fuyutsuki, standing at his side.  "The Evangelions are not subject to discussion."

            "Aren't they now....?" Morphix asked mockingly.  He looked over to his left and nodded.  "Do it," he ordered someone off-screen.

            Then, the alarm stopped buzzing and all the lights went off, leaving only the air conditioning and the computers in Central Dogma working.

            "What the hell!?" Misato shouted as she looked around her, shocked.  She then looked at Hyuuga with a determined gaze.  "Get the main power back on."

            "Don't bother," Morphix cut in coldly.  "I control your precious Magi supercomputer now, and I will decide what goes on and off."

            Hyuuga tapped furiously at his keyboard, shaking his head as he cursed under his breath.  Finally, he stopped typing and leaned back in his chair, sighing in frustration.  "Everything's blocked out!" he declared, his voice shaky.

            "No luck here either!" Maya cried.  "Nothing's responding!"

            Misato looked over at Aoba, who shook his head silently.

            "I don't know how," Ritsuko said as she crawled out from inside one of the Magi systems, "but they've all been directly tapped, all three of the Magi.  It's like he can work around any barriers we put up."

            "Damn..." Misato growled as she clenched her left hand into a fist, shaking angrily.

            Gendo looked on with a neutral expression, his eyes narrowing as he stared at Morphix through his shades.  "You should know," he announced icily, "that an Evangelion will not function without a pilot."

            "I have remedied that," Morphix retorted with a grin.  The view screen then flickered again as the image changed.  Everyone on the bridge gasped in horror at what they saw; Shinji, in his white shirt and black pants, strapped onto a steel slab, a strange helmet like device covering his eyes and head.  Cords ran from the helmet to a large mainframe terminal which displayed several wave patterns on a huge screen.

            "Impressive, don't you think?" Morphix's voice asked mockingly.  "It was quite easy to kidnap him.  He's so trusting after all..."  As Morphix spoke, someone walked up to Shinji.  The woman wore a red leather jacket and a dark purple cocktail dress that looked a size to small, her lavender hair flowing loosely to the small of her neck and over her shoulders.  She looked over her shoulder at the camera and smiled.

            "What the hell!?" Misato blinked as she cursed, staring at what looked like a mirror image of herself.

            "As you can see, all it took was sending out one of my FemMechs to fetch the boy," Morphix explained.  "He's my favorite sort as well; full of self-hatred and loathing for all those around him.  He'll be easy to brainwash..." The Misato on screen then looked back at Shinji, one of her hands wandering over to his pants, slowly unzipping it.

            "That's a good boy..." She cooed softly to him, her voice as exact a reproduction of the original as her looks.  "Just relax, and do whatever you're told... You'll be rewarded nicely..."  She leaned over Shinji, her face over his unzipped fly as her hand fished around in his underwear.  Just as it looked like she was about to pull something out, the screen flickered back to Morphix, who was smirking triumphantly.

            "You have my demands," Morphix repeated.  "Evangelion Unit One shall be mine, whether you give it to me or I take it by force."

            "You son of a bitch!" Misato screamed, her gaze burning with hateful fire.

            "I'm charmed," Morphix replied with a grin.  "You have forty-eight hours to make your decision.  I'm sure the boy will be complete well before then."

            With that, the screen flickered out, showing the Magi status.  The lights then went on.  The alarm didn't come back on though.

            "Everything's..." Maya blinked in shock as she looked at her terminal.  "Everything's back to normal."

            "He just gave the system back to us?" Ritsuko asked, dumbfounded.

            "No doubt he's confident he can take it back," Misato reasoned, shaking her head in frustration.

            Gendo stood up from the command chair and looked over his shoulder.  "Fuyutsuki," he said coldly, "take the comm."

            "Where are you going?" Fuyutsuki asked, shocked.

            "To make a call."

* * *

**Present...**

            Misato shook her head as she cursed again under her breath, holding that sign like an idiot.  She was ordered to pick up an American warrior named Duke Nukem, who had accepted a request - by Commander Ikari himself no less - to help neutralize the situation.  _What makes this guy so damned special? Misato thought to herself.  __Not like we ever needed outside help before._

            Her thoughts were interrupted as a huge, muscle-bound freak of an American man holding a huge black duffle bag stepped up to her, wearing denim jeans and a red muscle shirt which certainly showed off his considerably muscular build.    He looked at her through his dark sunglasses and grinned as he got himself a good view of her slender, busty form.  "Hey baby," he said smoothly, "wanna play?"

            "Sorry, pal," Misato shot back angrily, already reeling from this pigheaded jackass's macho attitude.  "I'm here on official business.  I'm waiting for someone and it isn't you."

            "Funny," the man replied, still smirking the whole while, "Your sign has my name on it."

            Misato froze and dropped the sign, staring in shock at the man before her.  **_This_**_ is Duke Nukem!?  She shook her head as she offered her hand tentatively.  "Misato Katsuragi," she introduced herself, sounding as formal as she could.  "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Nukem."_

            Duke took her hand as though he were about to shake it, but instead pulled her over to him, letting her body press against his.  "Hm, thought they were implants," he said thoughtfully as he looked down at her.

            "**Excuse me!?" Misato growled as she pushed herself off Duke's chest, glaring at his blocky face angrily.  "I'm not some bar floozy!"**

            "You're here to take me to NERV Headquarters, aren't you?" Duke asked, acting as though he didn't hear what Misato had just said.

            _Little bastard, Misato thought.  _He's even more of a jerk than Kaji._   Aloud, she spoke through gritted teeth.  "Come on, let's go."_

            "All right," Duke exclaimed as he walked behind Misato.  As the two of them walked, Duke got himself a good look at Misato's shapely behind.  "The moon over Manhattan ain't got nuthin' on the one I'm lookin' at right now," he remarked before whistling in admiration.

            Misato just gritted her teeth and growled angrily.  The ride to HQ was going to be one of the worst in her whole life, and she knew it.

* * *

**End Chapter 01**

Neon Genesis Evangelion © Gainax/TV Tokyo

Duke Nukem © 3D Realms/Apogee Software

* * *

            Sorry there was no action in this one.  I wanted to set up everything before getting into the ass kicking, which is truly the main event for this fan fiction.  Hopefully, it'll be worth the wait when I get to that part.  Anyway, email me at MasterChief@disc13.com or use the Fanfiction.net review system if you're seeing this from there.  Remember, your comments determine whether I continue.  I need SOME show that this is appreciated, after all.


	2. My Mind Is Corrosive

Master Chief

MasterChief@disc13.com

* * *

For copyright information, please refer to the bottom of the document.

* * *

**In a world gone bad...**

            Mech Morphix smiled softly to himself as he watched the monitor before him.  It showed the young Shinji Ikari sitting down on the metal bed he'd been strapped to earlier, smiling softly and groaning as a naked Misato FemMech serviced him with her mouth, her head bobbing up and down rhythmically between his legs.  _He's enjoying himself,_ Morphix mused as he stroked his beard contemplatively.  _Perhaps forty-eight hours was a more liberal estimate of what would be needed than I thought._

            At this moment, another of the FemMechs approached him, this one wearing Major Katsuragi's traditional on-duty garb; a red jacket and a dark purple cocktail dress that was entirely too tight for her slender yet busty form.  "Master," she said, "Duke Nukem has arrived in Japan."

            Morphix turned to face this Misato, raising an eyebrow at what she had just said.  "Duke Nukem, you say?"

            "I just received the report from one of my sisters right now," the fake Misato continued.  "It seems Major Katsuragi picked him up and is taking him to NERV headquarters as we speak."

            Morphix smiled.  "Are the... subjects ready?"

            "The GLOPP-mutants are being outfitted as we speak," came the swift reply.

            "Good.  Show me the best route from Tokyo-3 airport to NERV headquarters."

            "Yes, Master."  With that, she walked over to a huge terminal to the left of Morphix, looking like a supercomputer with a strangely cylindrical version of a broadband connector protruding from the side of the huge square construct.  She took the connector and carefully yanked it from the terminal, revealing it to be connected to a large braided fiber-optic cable.  She slipped the plug under her cocktail dress and shoved it up between her legs, groaning loudly as it slipped deep into her data jack before clicking into place.  At that moment, the image of Shinji getting the royal treatment on Morphix's screen was replaced by an image of an overhead road map.  A road was highlighted in neon green.

            "I take it that that's the best possible way to NERV HQ?" Morphix asked.

            "Yes, Master," the FemMech replied.

            Morphix turned to face his doll.  "Then I want a group of mutants there on the double," he ordered.  "Make sure no one enters or leaves those areas, and if Duke and Major Katsuragi are found... Have them both killed on sight."

            "Yes, Master."  With that, the FemMech closed her eyes and began sending out the commands, moaning as she established a connection to her sisters in the pens.  As Morphix turned back around, the image on his monitor again showed Shinji, who now had his pet FemMech on all fours and was taking her from behind.  _I wonder..._ Morphix thought to himself as he looked on at the boy eagerly thrusting his manhood into the FemMech's data jack, _if NERV will even recognize the boy when the brainwashing is complete... _He chuckled darkly to himself as he looked on, a maniacal grin sneaking onto his face.

* * *

**DUKE NUKEM**

**Tokyo-3 Project**

An Evangelion/Duke Nukem crossover by the Master Chief

* * *

**Chapter 02: My Mind Is Corrosive.**

            Misato gritted her teeth as she looked over her at the mammoth man reading a porn magazine in the front passenger seat of her blue midsize sports car.  They'd been on the highway a good five minutes, and already he'd managed to strain her nerves to the edge with his crass jokes about her anatomy.  _I hate him, Misato thought as she glared at him out the corner of her eye.  __How can this sexist, perverted asshole be __America__'s greatest hero?  Misato sighed and tried to keep her attention on the road, just in time to swerve out of the way of a school bus that was loading kids by the sidewalk.  __I'm gonna have a nice cold keg when this is all over..._

            "Caution, lady driver," Duke quipped as he looked up for a moment at Misato's almost-disaster.  He then looked over at Misato and grinned slyly.  "Why don't you just let me drive?" he asked.  "You'll enjoy the ride."

            Misato looked back and sneered at Duke in annoyance.  "Hey!" she yelled, fuming in the driver's seat.  "I'm not that bad a driver!"  She then started intentionally swerving her car wildly to the left and right, leaving skid marks on either side of the road.

            Duke simply sat there, unfazed by Misato's wild, zany driving, just looking out at the distance. "So," he remarked with a grin, "You like it rough, do you?"

            "Oh, stuff it!" Misato shot back before focusing on the road.  

            "I'll be glad to," Duke replied smoothly.  "Just pull over."

            Misato growled and turned her face away, trying to focus on the road as she gritted her teeth in frustration.  They sat there in silence as Misato drove down the road, Duke smirking as he looked around at the looming buildings of the urban metropolis sprawled out all around him..

            Looking ahead, he noticed something in the distance, his eyes narrowing as he focused on it.  There was a fire, and a huge one.  "Stop the car," Duke ordered, tossing his magazine to the backseat before leaning down to unzip his duffle bag.

            "Why?" Misato asked, looking over at him in surprise.  She then looked back at the road.  She was driving right into a blockade formed by ruined sports cars burning out of control, pieces of the drivers' bodies scattered all over the place.  She slammed the brakes as hard as she could, the tires squealing in protest as her car skidded to a stop mere inches away from the dancing flames.

            Without saying anything, Duke pulled something out of his duffle bag; a gold-plated Desert Eagle pistol with his name etched along the barrel.  He then opened the passenger door and stepped out.  "OK," Duke shouted, "Who's the walking corpse responsible for this?"

            Misato stepped out of the car, pulling her chrome black Glock 19 from her jacket as she did.  "You think this is for us?" she asked Duke as she looked left and right.

            Duke simply stood there and nodded silently.  He then looked over to Misato.  "No doubt about it."  He then pointed his Desert Eagle right at her.

            "Hey!" Misato screamed as she pointed her gun at Duke.  "What the hell are you doing!?"

            "This," Duke growled as he pulled the trigger, a loud bang filling the air as his pistol discharged a single round. Misato froze and closed her eyes, expecting the bullet to hit her, but the dull feeling of burning hot lead drilling into her flesh never came.  Instead, the bullet whizzed past her left ear and flew at the speed of sound into the alley behind her.  Then, she heard a grotesque, guttural squeal.

            "Wha... What?" Misato slowly opened her eyes and turned around just in time to see the corpse of what looked like some sick cross between a human being and pig slump from the shadows and fall to the ground snout first before her, the mammoth monstrosity decked out in what looked like police riot gear sans facemask, the bulletproof vest it wore bearing the initials L.A.R.D.  "What the hell is this!?" she kneeled down in front of it, turning its face to reveal one of its huge, tusk-like fangs.  _Whatever it is, she thought, __it's ugly._

            "Just call me 'eagle eye'," Duke pronounced as he walked over to the body, bending over to pick up the shotgun clutched in its left hand.  He then stood up and turned around just in time to see two more PigCops jumped out from the front door of the building on the opposite side, their shotguns cocked.  

            "More of them!" Misato shouted as she began to get to her feet, only for Duke to shake his head sharply.  She stayed on her knees, waiting to see what he'd do first.

            "Come get some!" Duke shouted at the two PigCops as he pushed his pistol into one of his pockets and cocked his newfound shotgun before running after the two pigs.  He went into a forward roll just as the two of them fired in unison, the spray of buckshot barely missing him.  As Duke came out of the roll, he pushed the muzzle of the shotgun between the left PigCop's groin and pulled the trigger, his arm not even flinching from the weapon's recoil as he blew away the mutant's jewels.  "Balls to the wall!" he shouted as the PigCop fell to its knees, dropping its shotgun and grabbing at the hole that had once been its genitals before falling onto its back and dying.  As Duke had said, its balls – or rather their shredded remains – were splattered all over one of the nearby buildings' walls.

            At the same time, Misato immediately rose to her feet and aimed at the other PigCop's massive face, shooting it three times, then watching as the fallen mutant fall to the ground on its back next to its brutally castrated ally with a loud thud.  Misato then relaxed, though she didn't put her gun away.

            Duke rose to his feet and ran his fingers through his blonde crew cut hair.  "Impressive," he said.  "For a babe, anyway."

            "Just consider yourself lucky I haven't shot you yet!" Misato yelled, her eyes burning with anger as she walked up to Duke, snarling at him viciously.  "What the hell were you doing, shooting at me like that!?"

            "Putting Sleeping Beauty there to rest," Duke coolly retorted as he pointed to the fallen PigCop behind her.  "You'd be pleasing God right now if I hadn't."

            _Well I gotta admit, Misato thought reluctantly, _that was a damn good shot._   "Well tell me next time you-"_

            She never got a chance to finish her sentence as Duke suddenly reached out and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to him.

            "What's **wrong with you!?" Misato screamed in shock, trying to push herself off of him.**

            Duke remained silent, instead holding her in place as he fell forward, his free hand cradling her head as the two of them landed on the floor with him on top.  Just as they fell, another spray of buckshot flew through the air, just barely missing Duke's head.  He aimed the shotgun at the alley in front of them just as another PigCop emerged, cocking its shotgun for another blast.  It never had a chance, Duke blasting a hole in its chest with a quick aim and the pull of a trigger.   "Makin' Bacon," he growled as he saw the PigCop drop its gun and lean forward, trying to stop the flow of blood gushing from the gap in its chest.

            As the PigCop fell to his knees, Misato pulled Duke's pistol out of his pocked and peeked around his side just in time to see something quite different though no less freaky; something that looked like a man with a viper's head wearing a white martial arts gi tied with a black belt leaping into the air, ready to jump kick Duke from behind.  She wasted no time pulling the trigger a good four times, the creature writhing in pain as it landed harmlessly just before hitting Duke, then dying quickly.

            Duke looked down at Misato and whistled, smirking as he did.  "Woah, momma!"  He exclaimed as he looked at her.

            "See?" Misato replied with a wink, "I'm pretty good with a weapon too."

            "Yeah," Duke nodded as he glanced over his shoulder at the snake man's body.  "That too."

            _Huh? Misato was confused by that remark.  __What's that supposed to mean? She thought.  Then, she looked down at herself.  The top of her dress was ripped along the center, showing much of her cleavage and part of each of her nipples.  Blushing furiously, she dropped the pistol and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at Duke as she struggled to cover herself.  "Will you get **off!?" She screamed at him, enraged by his lewd stares.**_

            "Kind of hard to do that with my clothes on," Duke remarked with a grin.

            "**I don't mean like that!" Misato screeched, looking away from him in disgust.**

* * *

            Gendo Ikari looked up from his desk as Major Katsuragi entered his office, with a muscle-bound Caucasian man following close behind.  "Thank you for coming," Gendo said coldly.  "I'm glad you could make it here on such short notice, Mr. Nukem."

            "No problem," Duke shot back as he stood there, casting casual glances at Misato, who wore a white T-shirt over her dress, though she still has her jacket on over it.  "I'm all about kickin' ass, drinkin' beer and fuckin' bitches.  I wouldn't miss it for the world."

            _As simple-minded as ever, Gendo thought as he looked at Duke through his glasses.  "I take it Ms. Katsuragi was at her best behavior as she escorted you here?" he asked aloud, glancing over at the glaring girl as he spoke._

            "Yeah," Duke answered with a grin.  "Boring and frigid, just like you."

            "Hey, I saved your ass just now, don't forget!" Misato shouted angrily.  Gendo glared at her coldly through her glasses, deflating her rage and making her stand at attention.

            "Explain," Gendo demanded as he glanced back and forth between the two.

            "We were ambushed on our way to HQ by these... things..." Misato tried to explain.  She clearly sounded confused and shocked.

            Duke nodded firmly as he laid a shotgun on the desk.  "Seems Morphix organized a little party for us." Duke clarified.  "The bastard left out the chicks and booze, though."

            Gendo nodded, then listened as Duke and Misato relayed what had happened on the way; the two of them were obstructed by a group of mutated beings who tried to kill them, but the two of them were able to neutralize the situation and continued on their way to NERV.  When the explanation was finished, Gendo gave a slight nod.  "Good work," he remarked icily.  He then looked down at his wristwatch.  It was already well into the evening.  "The operation commences at noon the tomorrow.  In the meantime, Duke, head to the lab and meet up with Ritsuko Akagi.  She'll be giving you some information and support."

            Duke shook his head.  "I work alone, and you know it," he objected.

            "For the most part, you will be," Gendo affirmed him, "but we'll be giving you a hand in spots whether you like it or not."

            "Still a hardass, I see," Duke remarked sarcastically.  "All right, I'll go make a visit to the good doctor."  He then grinned and nodded slyly as he stretched out.  "Maybe she can give me a massage while she's at it."

            "Damn pig," Misato whispered through gritted teeth.

            "Care to repeat that?" Gendo replied loudly, staring at Misato through his sunglasses.

            "N-No sir!" Misato stammered, standing at attention.

            With that, Duke turned around and walked out of the office, patting Misato's rump on the way out.  "Round n' soft, just like I like 'em."

            Misato turned around and walked up behind him.  "I don't suppose you thought **that** was an implant too!?  You pervert!"  With that, Misato walked after Duke, looking to give him a piece of her mind.

            Gendo simply looked on as his office door closed, a slight smirk forming on his face.  _Hero or not, he thought, __he's the same hollow jock I remember.  Still, if anyone is suited to the job, it's him._

* * *

            Mech Morphix nodded to himself silently as he read the report slowly scrolling on his monitor before him.  Apparently, Duke Nukem and Misato Katsuragi had slaughtered his welcoming party and went on to NERV headquarters.  _Ah well, he thought, __It's of no consequence anyhow.  They were merely a prelude to the true slaughter._

            He laughed loudly as he pressed a button on his left chair arm, the monitor in front of him switching to a view of Shinji Ikari laying on a metal lab bed, three fiber-optic cables sticking into the back of his neck and two from each of his arms, the cables leading to a large mainframe terminal.  This was the final step in conditioning the boy; his mind would be flooded with a barrage of fighting skills, and his body would be given a host of muscular-skeletal enhancements, making this waiflike boy into the man he always dreamed of being.

            _To think, Morphix thought as he looked on, hands folded together under his chin, __if his handlers even cared slightly for him as a person, this would not be possible.  I should thank them next time I speak to them._

            "Master," the perfectly emulated voice of Misato Katsuragi chimed in from behind him.  "What are your orders?"

            Morphix looked over his shoulder at the FemMech, who was dressed in only a white apron, her smooth, slender skin completely exposed otherwise.  "What you will do," Morphix declared, "Is set up a group of your sisters, about one hundred, and you will invade NERV.  I want Evangelion Unit One in my possession by six in the morning."

            "The forty-eight hours have not expired yet," the doll reminded him.

            "And?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.  "If I wish to surprise them, that is my decision."

            "Yes, Master."  The FemMech then turned around and walked off, swaying her naked rear blatantly as she did.

            Morphix turned his attention back to the monitor, where two FemMechs were working to undo Shinji's pants, no doubt for more of the "pleasure association" he'd scheduled for the boy.  Yes, it would only be a matter of time.  Duke Nukem would lie prostrate at his feet, along with the rest of the world, and Evangelion Unit One would be his.  He only had to wait a few more hours.

* * *

**End Chapter 02**

Neon Genesis Evangelion © Gainax/TV Tokyo

Duke Nukem © 3D Realms/Apogee Software

* * *

            Well, I got in some action this time.  Tell me what you all think.  And yes, I will explain Duke and Gendo's relationship in either Chapter 03 or 04.  Just be patient.  Until then, see you all next time.  Rememeber to email me at MasterChief@disc13.com or review at fanfiction.net, depending on where you see this.


	3. Red Light District

Master Chief

MasterChief@disc13.com

* * *

For copyright information, please refer to the bottom of the document.

* * *

**In a world gone bad...**

            Shinji, wearing only a pair of black boxing trunks, smiled to himself as he entered the dark room, his newly implanted eyes glowing bright red as he looked at the occupant of the chair in the center of the room.  Even though he couldn't tell who it was visually with the chair's back turned to him, his eyes relayed the message that it was indeed his master, Mech Morphix.

            "Lord Morphix," Shinji began, sounding confident for the first time in his life.  "The FemMechs are ready for the invasion of NERV."

            "Good," Morphix replied as he rose from his chair to look at him.  Aside from his eyes, Shinji didn't really look that much different from before, at least at first glance.  He was still slender, and he still had a messy mop of short brown hair on top of his head.  However, closer inspection would reveal how much more muscular he truly was.  His arms and chest, while not very bulky, were much more toned and sculpted, like a lightweight prize fighter who spent every day in the gym.  His legs were also hard and well-muscled, a far cry from the toothpick legs he had once stood on.

            "When do we mobilize, Master?" Shinji asked, licking his lips as his eyes narrowed and flashed brighter.  "The waiting is killing me."

            "Eager, are we?" Morphix asked as he stroked his beard, smirking proudly.

            "I have a score to settle with Father," Shinji growled in reply, clenching his fists as he suppressed the urge to break something at the mere thought of the father who abandoned him.

            Morphix allowed himself a small chuckle.  "Your hatred for the man must be great."

            Shinji nodded slowly, cracking the knuckles of both hands as his eyes flashed and narrowed with rage.

            "Well then, Shinji..." Morphix walked up to his newest soldier, grinning sadistically as his own eyes flashed bright red.  "Go on, and lead the FrmMechs into NERV headquarters and kill anything that you find.  Just be sure to preserve Evangelion Unit One."

            Shinji laughed softly as he turned around and started walking back out the door.  "Should I capture the other Evangelions as well?"

            "If you can," Morphix replied softly.  "But do not force the issue too much after Unit One.  We must at least have that; the others can be easily acquired with it afterward."

            "Yes, Master," Shinji said as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.  He then walked down the hall, his eyes changing color from red to grey.  "We've got the go-ahead," he said, seemingly to no one in particular.

            "Then we'll move out as soon as you arrive," the voice of one of the Misato FemMechs responded through the communications device now embedded in his brain.  "E.T.A to NERV headquarters is four hours through the sewers."

            "Make sure you're all well armed," Shinji warned, "NERV isn't just going to roll over and let us take their precious Evangelions.  Be prepared for any contingency."

            "Yes, sir," The FemMech responded before the frequency went silent.

            Shinji grinned softly to himself.  _Soon... He thought.  _Soon, I'll have my revenge against you, Father... I'll so enjoy torturing you before I take your life..._ Shinji smiled darkly, licking his lips as his eyes flashed red again, burning brightly with his hatred._

* * *

**DUKE NUKEM**

**Tokyo-3 Project**

An Evangelion/Duke Nukem crossover by the Master Chief

* * *

**Chapter 03: Red Light District**

            "Damn it!" Asuka screamed as she banged her head against the wall.  "This is so bullshit!  I can't believe this!"

            She was standing in the back of a sterile room with only two twin size beds in the center, a small space between them.  Slamming a fist against the hard, white concrete wall, she then looked behind her at the beds, and at the blue-haired girl sitting on one of them.

            "You know why we are not able to return to our residences," Rei said calmly as she adjusted the little blue bow at the neck of her school uniform.

            "Oh, like I'm dumb enough to fall for the same trick Shinji did?" Asuka wailed as she pulled the ribbon off of her school uniform.  "They could at least let me get some clothes before locking us in here!  Geez!"

            "We are not imprisoned in this room," Rei replied, her soft tone carrying no emotion.   "We may still move about within the compound."

            "Yip-friggin'-pee," Asuka exclaimed sarcastically.  She then headed for the door and opened it, stalking out in a huff.  Rei just sat there silently for a while, looking on at the open door.

            "She seems to be angrier than normal," Rei deducted, then stood up and headed out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

            Ritsuko turned around as she heard the door to her office open, surprised that anyone would visit her so late.  "Hello?"  She asked.  She then caught sight of her visitor in the doorway.  He was a huge, muscle-bound mass of a man with blonde crew cut hair, wearing a red muscle shirt and denim pants, the insignia for nuclear material carved into the gold buckle of his belt.

            "You must be Ritsuko," the man said through a smirk, adjusting his dark sunglasses.  "Gendo knows how to pick 'em.  Babe-a-licious!"

            Ritsuko blushed at the man's remark, biting her lip as she fought off the urge to tell this stranger off.  "S-so," she stammered, "You're the man the Commander called?  Duke Nukem, was it?"

            "You'll be callin' me 'daddy' by the end of the week," Duke replied coolly.  "Anyway, Gendo told me to talk to you about the mission."

            Ritsuko blushed again, squirming as she heard Duke's smooth, deep, confident voice.  _God, what a rude man, Ritsuko thought, though she still trembled, taking deep breaths as she tried to keep composed.  _Though he sure looks strong... And he's... Oh... So... **Big...**__

            "Gettin' hot flashes, baby?" Duke asked as he took off his glasses, smirking as she let him get a glance of his deep blue eyes.

            Ritsuko cleared her throat and shook her head, though her cheeks were still bright red.  "No," She said stiffly.  "Just a little restless is all.  Long day, as you've likely heard."

            Duke nodded, his eyes flaring with anger.  "Morphix," he growled softly, his brow narrowing with rage as he spoke.

            Ritsuko was immediately taken aback.  "You... Know him?"

            "Yeah," Duke confirmed.  "I kicked his ass all over Manhattan, but I guess he's got a few more lives."

            Ritsuko nodded as she adjusted her lab coat.  "I see, so this isn't your first time dealing with him." She sighed softly as she settled into her office chair.  "Well, the stakes are much higher this time, I assure you."

            Duke leaned against a wall and regarded Ritsuko with a nod.  "One of the Evangelion pilots," he told her.  "I know."

            "So the Commander told you already?"  Ritsuko blinked a few times.  _Gendo told him that already? She thought, shocked.  __He must trust this guy a lot.  Aloud, she continued.  "Yes, somehow, Mech Morphix got his hands on the Third Child, and as you surely understand, the whole place is in an uproar.  We don't even know where this guy is, and he's demanding Unit One, the Evangelion Shinji pilots for us."_

            "He's a smart bastard, that Morphix," Duke quipped.  "But he can't outsmart me."

            "Anyway," Ritsuko resumed, "we're working on getting a fix on his location based on his last transmission.  After that, we plan to launch a diversionary operation so you can get in, rescue Shinji, and neutralize Morphix."

            "In n' out, huh?" Duke asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye.  "I'm an expert at that."

            Ritsuko giggled at that remark.  "My, you're confident, aren't you?"

            "That I am." He then got off the wall and stepped up to Ritsuko, grinning as the scientist blushed even deeper.  "Wanna ride the rodeo?  Just be warned, it lasts longer than eight seconds."

            Ritsuko grinned softly as she shrugged off her lab coat, her blue blouse suddenly feeling a bit too tight.  "You know," she sighed huskily as she ran a hand through her flowing neck-length blonde hair, "that sounds good..." _Especially considering the way that bastard Gendo uses me,_ she added to herself.

            "Well then, giddyup, cowgirl," Duke replied with a grin as he pulled off his red muscle shirt, "'Cause **this** bronco's got plenty of buck in 'im!"

            Ritsuko smiled softly as she rose to her feet, unbuttoning her blouse.  This was gonna be fun....

* * *

**One hour later...**

            Asuka had been wandering around the complex for much of the hour.  She still hadn't gotten over the orders to remain in HQ at all times until Morphix was apprehended.  And that damned half-smile on Misato's face as she said that wasn't helping matters either.  It was as if Misato **liked** that her apartment would no longer be graced by the beauty and intellect of Asuka Langley Sohryu.

            _Probably loves being by herself again, the shameless hussy, Asuka thought through a sneer as she stalked on, her red hair flapping around like a flag behind her.  She finally sighed and stopped in front of the door to Ritsuko's office, looking at it like an old friend.  __Damn it, Asuka thought as she furrowed her brow in frustration.  __Kaji's nowhere to be found, and I need someone to scream at.  I guess Dr. Akagi will have to do._

            She reached for the knob to open the door, but stopped dead in her tracks, frozen in shock as the door opened in and revealed a massive Caucasian man that looked like he spent every waking moment in the gym, his body rippling with massive muscles.  He looked as though he had been though a strenuous workout; his red muscle shirt was covered in sweat, as was most of his exposed skin.  He looked calm, though, breathing normally through his nose and acting as though everything were normal as he put on a pair of black shades.  The man looked down at her and grinned devilishly, smoothing back his crew cut blonde hair as he did.

            "Yo," he began, "What's a little kid doing up so late?"

            "**Little kid!?" Asuka spat in rage, huffing as she poked at the man's abdomen with a reproving finger.**

            In response, the man smiled and walked off, looking over his shoulder at her as he did.  "Get to sleep," he told her in a cool, confident voice.  "And if the monsters come crawling from under the bed, I'll kick their asses."

            Asuka gritted her teeth as the arrogant muscle man walked off.  _Little kid!?_ Her mind screamed at her.  _Monsters under the bed!?  How **dare** he!  She ran after him and screamed in her shrillest, angriest voice.  "Hey, you!   I wanna talk to you!"_

            She caught up with him at a nearby elevator, glaring at him hatefully as she gasped for air.  "Hey there," Asuka sneered at him.  "I said I wanna talk to you!"

            "You must be eighteen or older to ride," the man replied calmly as he walked into the elevator.  "Why don't you go for something more your size?  There's a junior high school near here; I'm sure they'd love what you've got." He then pressed a button on the elevator, which closed quickly and hummed up to one of the higher floors, leaving Asuka fuming.

            _Little bastard, Asuka thought.  Now she was even more pissed off than she had been before.  She decided to start walking back.  __I still need someone to vent at, Asuka reasoned as she made her way back to Ritsuko's office door.  __Besides, she might be able to tell me who that asshole was._

            She quickly reached Ritsuko's door and slowly opened it, a strangely salty smell hitting her nose full force.  _Disgusting! Asuka thought, wrinkling her nose at the stench.  She then poked her head inside.  The sight before her shocked and horrified her.  All over the floor, Ritsuko's lab coat and clothes were strewn about haphazardly.  She heard shrill breathing further in, like a deep, hard gasping._

            _This is bad, Asuka thought.  _Maybe that guy did something to her?_  She stepped inside the office to get a closer look.  Looking around, she saw Ritsuko herself lying atop her desk, naked, her legs spread open as she lay there motionlessly with her eyes closed.  She was covered from head to toe in a sticky looking off-white substance, said substance also leaking from the doctor's mouth and lower orifices.  Asuka was about to turn back around and go after the man who had assaulted the Doctor when something caught her ear, making her stop dead in her tracks._

            "Mmm, do it again, Duke," Ritsuko murmured dreamily.  A smile formed on her half-open lips.  "Mmmm, it's so good... Harder, baby..."

            Asuka immediately turned green and started walking off.  _Ewww, she was with him **willingly!?**_ Asuka thought as she pursed her lips and tried not to gag at the thought of the two of them together.  Not wanting to be caught seeing Ritsuko in this compromising position, Asuka quietly walked out of the office, locking the door behind her so no one else got a peek.  She then started running as fast as she could, trying desperately to get the hell out of that section of NERV headquarters.  _At least it wasn't Misato, I guess, Asuka thought as she ran._

* * *

            Duke Nukem entered the office of Gendo Ikari for the second time today, knowing full well he'd see him here.  Sure enough, the Commander of NERV sat at his desk, his hands folded under his chin.

            "Long time, no see," Duke said coolly as he walked up to the desk.

            "Yes," Gendo replied, his tone cold as ice.  "It's been a while."

            Duke looked around to see if there was a seat for anyone else.  Finding none, he just stood there, gazing down at his old friend.

            "You haven't let go, have you?" Duke asked, his voice taking on a much more serious tone than he himself was accustomed to.  The lack of response was enough of an answer.  "Listen to me, Gendo, she's **gone.  And she isn't coming back."**

            Gendo seemed to twitch slightly at that.  Duke knew that was the nerve he needed to hit; it had been the same one that got to his friend ever since Yui died.  He decided to go on.

            "I know it's hard," he continued, "but this isn't worth it.  I've been asking around about your kid, and I don't like what I'm hearing."  Duke leaned over the desk, glaring through his shades at his old colleague.  "You've abandoned him, and for what?  So you can go on with your crazy plan to get Yui back?  It isn't going to work, and even if she did come back, what would she say?"

            Gendo was now trembling with anger, gritting his teeth as he glared back up at his old friend.

            "I've known you both since college, even before Second Impact, and I know she wouldn't have stood for what you're doing to that boy now." Duke never let his eyes stray from the other man's, trying to drive his point home.  "I'm asking you, as both yours and Yui's friend, to stop this nonsense.  It isn't worth risking the whole world."

            "Is that what you came here for?" Gendo replied, his voice cracking with uncommon rage.  "To preach to me!?"

            "No," Duke shot back, "To **warn** you."

            "Warn me?"

            Duke nodded and went on, taking off his shades as he did.  "I'm here to stop Morphix and save the world, not to help in your little game of death."  He narrowed his eyes, his voice a threatening growl as he resumed.  "If, after the Angels are destroyed, you even **think about going through with Instrumentality..." Duke then turned around and headed for the door.  He stopped halfway across the office though, looking at Gendo over his shoulder.  "... I've got a bullet with your name on it."**

            With that, Duke left the office, leaving Gendo to his thoughts.

* * *

            Shinji smiled at himself as he ran through the Tokyo-3 sewer system.  In just under a half hour, they'd be within the interior of the Geofront, where he and his squad of FemMechs would crush NERV and take Evangelion Unit One.  Of course, he had eyes on getting them all if he could, along with the other pilots.

            _That'll be a riot, Shinji thought as he tried to repress a cackle, _destroying Father with the robots he valued more than me...__

            He felt a tap on his left shoulder and looked over to see one of the FemMechs assigned to the mission.  He still couldn't believe how much they looked like his former guardian.  "Master," she bagan, her voice cool and collected, "We're twenty-five minutes away from the drop-off point."

            "Can you detect any radar or motion-tracking equipment?" he asked her.  "Any cameras?"

            "No, sir," she replied with a slight shake of her head.  "We're in the clear."

            _They must have never expected humans to attack this way, Shinji thought.  Aloud, he cleared his throat.  "Don't let your guard down," Shinji ordered.  "That goes for all of you."_

            "Yes, Master," she acknowledged before she resumed running behind him, with the rest of the FemMechs.

            Shinji growled softly to himself, gritting his teeth as he did.  _Father..._ Shinji thought darkly as his red eyes flashed brightly with hate.  _I'm coming... And I'm going to settle this once and for all..._  He couldn't remember being this excited about something in all his life.  Then again, he couldn't remember anything this important, this personal.  Suddenly, twenty-five minutes felt like an eternity to him.

* * *

**End Chapter 03**

Neon Genesis Evangelion © Gainax/TV Tokyo

Duke Nukem © 3D Realms/Apogee Software.

* * *

            Like so far?  Anyway, don't forget to send in your opinions to me either by emailing MasterChief@disc13.com or by using the Fanfiction.net review system if you're reading it there.  Anyway, I'm glad you all are enjoying this.  And expect lots of action in Chapter 04!


	4. Gun Crazy Pt 1

The Master Chief

MasterChief@disc13.com

* * *

For copyright information, please refer to the bottom of the document.

* * *

In a world gone bad… 

            Duke Nukem grinned around the cigar in his mouth as he examined the cards in his hand, his eyes narrowing behind his shades as he examined the cards before him.  "I'll raise you fifty," he announced as he pushed several chips over to the center of the table.

            The stubble-faced man on the other end of the table grinned and pushed some of his chips over to the middle of the table.  "Okay, Duke," he replied coolly as he adjusted his suit and shook his head a bit, "I'm calling your bluff."

            Duke took a good, long drag off his cigar and then nodded at him slightly.  "All right, Ryouji," Duke challenged firmly, "Show 'em."

            Ryouji laid his five cards on the table.  Two queens, two tens, and an eight.  "Looks like this match is mine," he declared proudly.

            Duke then laid his cards on the table and grinned triumphantly.  Five aces.  "You were saying?" he quipped sarcastically, a huge grin on his face as he leaned back in his chair and took his cigar out of his mouth, puffing out smoke in large 'O' shapes.

            Ryouji stared blankly at Duke's cards, twitching at the sight.  "Shit..." he whispered.

            _And another one bites the dust,_ Duke thought as he reached his free hand to take hold of the chips, dragging them over to the pile on his side of the table.  His pile was large indeed, chips of all the colors of the rainbow crowded together messily.  Ryouji's pile of  chips could barely be called a pile at all; two columns of ten chips apiece, neatly stacked against one another.  The sight made it rather clear which of the two was winning.

            "You're good," Ryouji sighed out in exasperation.

            "You ain't so bad yourself," Duke replied with a grin as he put his cigar back in his mouth and took another puff.

            Ryouji just leaned back in his chair and sighed in frustration, taking his cards and laying them facedown atop the deck.  He then looked back at Duke with a dry grin.  "Wouldn't mind playing some poker with Misato sometime…"

            "Strip poker?" Duke offered with a smirk, taking another drag off his ever-shrinking cigar.

            "Maybe," Ryouji replied with a chuckle.  "Though I don't know how much I'd see with my skill."

            "I don't know," Duke mused aloud as he took the remains of his cigar out of his mouth and crushed the lit end into the ashtray by his chips.  "She doesn't look like she's got much of a poker face.  She'd likely be bareback before you know it."

            Ryouji laughed mirthlessly at Duke's assurance, wryly grinning as he nodded.  "Maybe…"

            It was then that the unexpected happened.  The room suddenly rocked violently, a loud, threatening explosion roaring in the distance as if from every direction.  The piercing sound of alert sirens blaring in protest followed.  Something was wrong.

            "What the hell!?" Ryouji shouted as he got to his feet, heading to the door and pulling out his standard issue Glock pistol.

            Duke calmly pulled a pair of Uzi submachine guns out from under the table, loading them with hundred round clips as he too rose, his relaxed demeanor immediately repressed under a mask of hard determination.  "It's clobbering time," he said coldly.

            Ryouji slowly opened the door and counted to three.  Then both men leapt out into the hall, Ryouji facing the left of the hall as Duke faced the right, both with their weapons drawn.  Strangely enough, there seemed to be nothing in the hall.  The two of them lowered their weapons, but neither relaxes their grips on their firearms.

            "You take the left," Ryouji said sternly.  "I'll take the right."

            Duke glanced over at him and nodded slightly, then ran down the right side of the hall, looking to either side of the place.  _Whoever it is_, Duke thought, _they're goin' down faster than Enron._

* * *

DUKE NUKEM

**Tokyo-3 Project**

An Evangelion/Duke Nukem crossover by the Master Chief.

* * *

**Chapter 04: Gun Crazy Pt. 1 of 2**

            At this late hour of the night, NERV headquarters wasn't fully staffed.  A few night owls stayed behind to keep track of the Evangelions' maintenance and to perform any experiments that could not be handled during the day, along with Commander Ikari and a security detail to watch over everyone.  Meanwhile, the main body of NERV's personnel went home to dream their little dreams.  After all, short of an Angel attack, what could happen so late at night?

            Thus, whatever had made that loud boom earlier caught everyone by surprise.  Doctor Ritsuko Akagi made her way into Central Dogma, fixing her hair and adjusting her lab coat, limping all the way as she did.  _Dammit, Ritsuko mused irritably.  _How long have been on my desk like that!?  Not exactly the most dignified position I could be in._  She rubbed her temple with her right hand as the door opened for her, revealing the bridge and its skeleton crew.  The alarms blaring out of control weren't exactly helping her headache any._

            "Dr. Akagi!" Maya shouted as she looked at her and waved in panic.  "We've got a problem!"

            "Report," Ritsuko replied, trying to steady her voice as much as possible, though finding it somewhat difficult with her head throbbing out of control.

            "We're being attacked..." Maya began, her voice sounding urgent as she hit several keys on her keyboard, grunting in frustration.

            "Where are they coming from?" Ritsuko demanded.

            "I can't tell!" Maya shouted, banging on the keyboard in frustration, gritting her teeth.  "The sensors aren't working!"

            Ritsuko blinked and shook her head, taking the vacant terminal next to her assistant.  "Dammit, this can't be happening!" She started keying wildly on the terminal in front of her, trying to make sense of what was happening.  "This feedback is a mess... Jamming?"

            "No doubt about it," Maya replied, grunting in agitation as she keyed furiously.  "Chaff...? No, something else..."

            _Damn, Ritsuko thought, _We're___ not going to be able to provide any help for the guards... Ritsuko sighed as she leaned back and bit her lip, glaring angrily at the screen before her.  _I hate feeling so damned helpless..._  She jumped out of her seat and made her way over to one of the large Magi._

            "Raise them up," Ritsuko ordered Maya.  "I'm gonna see what I can do."

            "Okay, Doctor," Maya complied quickly, making the Magi supercomputer rise up from the ground, revealing the passage into it.

            Ritsuko crawled inside, her eyes hard and narrow with determination.  _I have to do **something...** She thought as she went into the wiry network inside the Magi Caspar.  __Come on, Mother, now's not the time to be a bitch..._

* * *

            Misato Katsuragi threw her cell phone to the ground angrily as she peeked out from behind the desk she'd turned over, taking three shots at one of the three clones of her that she was fighting before ducking back down.  She was greeted by a barrage of machine gun fire, chunks of the concrete pillars around her being blown off and hitting her back.

            _God damn it! Misato screamed inwardly as she gasped.  __What the hell is going on?_

            Whatever it was, it wasn't pretty. She had stayed in the complex to ease Asuka's suspicions regarding her confinement.  However, as she finished her workload and prepared to meet Asuka in her quarters, the whole place shook, and the sound of gunfire exploded all around her.  And now, she was behind her toppled desk, exchanging fire with three... things... that looked and dressed just like her.  It was freaking her out to say the least.

            She rose again and pointed at the head of one of the Misatos whose head was sticking out slightly from the easternmost pillar of the office, taking a quick shot.  Luckily, the bullet hit its target, drilling into the back of the imposter's head, sparks flying from the wound as the creature started convulsing and fell on her back to the floor.

            "Yes!" Misato shouted as she ducked back behind the desk, dodging a hail of bullets from the other two clones.  _So they're robots, are they? Misato thought with a mirthless grin as she ejected the spent clip from her pistol and reached into her jacket for a new one.  She loaded up and then rose out of cover for another shot, but stopped and looked on in shock as the one she'd shot got up from the floor, the back of her head still sparking with electricity.  "They just don't quit, do they?"  Desperate, she shot the robot three times in the chest, ducking under the desk again to dodge all three bouts of machine gun fire.  _

            The once thick wooden desk wasn't taking the abuse well at all, and that last volley caused chunks of wood to break off from the sides, exposing just a bit of Misato's shoulder.  The Major gritted her teeth and growled in disgust.  _Fuck! She swore at herself as she looked around, finding nothing nearby that she could get to before being reduced to ground beef under the suppression fire of her attackers.  She sighed softly and bit her lip angrily.  __Looks like it's all over... She then leapt to her feet and started firing blindly, screaming as she plugged the wounded robot full of lead.  She didn't even make the thing flinch this time.  Desperate, she reached in for another clip, not even bothering to duck back into cover as the other two mechanical Misatos came into view and stood at either side of the wounded one, all three of them now aiming at her head, ready to blow it to nothingness._

            Just as she thought she was about to die, she heard the sound of something metallic clattering on the floor.  She looked down at the source of the sound and noticed a small cylinder of shining metal between the legs of the center robot.  _What the... Misato wondered as she looked at the pipe.  She never got to finish the thought, as the cylinder exploded in a tight, yet powerful blast, instantly tearing all three of the robotic women to pieces as the explosion ripped through their bodies.  When it was over, the room was cloudy with smoke, and Misato was patting the soot from her jacket while coughing furiously.  __Jeez... She thought as she tried in vain to clean herself.  __I'm happy for the rescue, but this dirt sucks..._

            "They're beautiful when they're dying," the voice of Duke Nukem noted, a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he walked through the smoke and looked at her, looking as he had when she'd first met her.  She noticed the large black backpack strapped to his back, looking about as large as his chest, though he seemed to be able to lug it around with no trouble.

            Misato smiled softly at him, running a hand through her hair as she let out a relieved sigh.  "Yeah," she replied.  She then looked up into his eyes, her grin widening.  "You don't know how glad I am to see you!  I thought I was a goner!"

            "Well," Duke began as he looked a bit lower than Misato's eyes.  "I know this classy place where you put quarters into the bed and..."

            Misato's mood instantly soured as she heard his words, and she swung an open hand at Duke's cheek, only to have him catch her wrist just inches before impact.  "God, what is wrong with you!?" she shouted.  "Don't you ever think of anything else!?"

            Duke shook his head and grinned slyly as he moved her hand down, bringing it ever close to the area between his legs.  "I like the hard to get ones," he said.  "When I get them, they bounce like Mexican jumping beans on my-"

            "That's quite enough!"  Misato jerked her hand away violently, glaring at Duke angrily as she did.  "There are more important things than getting into my pants, I think!"  She then looked around at the shredded remains of the machines that had been destroyed.  "Though that's one pretty mean trick…"

            "Pipe bomb," Duke explained.  "Nothing like a little gas, some gunpowder and a detonator to bring the house down."

            Misato shrugged and nodded her head.  "Creative, aren't we?"

            "That blonde can tell you all about how creative I can get," Duke replied with a sly grin.

            Misato blinked and stared at him in confusion, trying to figure out what he meant.  "Ritsuko…?"

            "Anyway, we got problems," Duke cut in as he drew two Uzi sub machine guns from the holsters at his sides.  "Looks like Morphix is getting impatient."

            Misato looked at the head of one of the robots as realization hit her, the image of that fake all over Shinji.  _Morphix__?_ She pondered.  _What the hell happened to forty-eight hours!?_  Aloud, she said "You think they're after the Evas?"

            "Morphix doesn't beat around the bush, I know that much," Duke confirmed.  He then looked down a bit, a wily grin on his face.  "On the other hand, I've been known to…"

            "Will you **stop** it?" Misato asked angrily as she stalked past him.  "We need to get to the Evas, and you're **not** my type anyway."

            Duke grinned and turned around, catching up to Misato as she exited the room through the blown-out doorway.  "I say we get to the Cages right away," he advised.  "If that's their objective, the rest is just foreplay."

            "What do you know about foreplay anyway?!" Misato shot back as she broke off into a dash, Duke staying hot on her trail as she ran down the hall.  _I just hope we can get there before these things do…_ she thought worriedly.  _Then we can save Shinji… Hopefully…_

* * *

            Ryouji Kaji ran down the dark hallway, a look of disgust on his face as he looked around him.  The bloodied bodies of security guards were tossed about haphazardly, some torn in half or even worse, the blood running from the walls gruesomely.  In his hands he held one an AK-47, lifted from one of the dead bodies, the handle still slick from the blood of the previous owner.  _This is a fucking slaughter!_ He thought as he pursed his lip and shook his head angrily.  _I just hope I don't end up like this…_

            He heard gunfire around the corner and flattened himself against the wall leading into the turn, then peeked his head out just enough to look into the adjacent hall.  What he saw horrified him: a group of six NERV security guards in a firefight, their armor-piercing shells barely even fazing a group of six women who looked like exact clones of Misato Katsuragi, from their dress and jacket to the purple hair flowing to their shoulders.  The women were doing were doing much better, firing without regard for cover with Uzi submachine guns - one in each hand for each of the women - their bullets tearing through the vests and flesh of the helpless guards, who were mowed down like wheat in seconds before Ryouji's eyes.

            _Damn,_ Ryouji thought as he sat there, staring in horrified wonder at the one-sided conflict.  _This is just ugly…  He cocked his assault rifle and jumped out of cover, firing a salvo of bullets at the six Misatos.  The bullets bounced off their clothing harmlessly and scraped the sides of their arms, resulting in small sparks.  _Androids!?_ He wondered as he ducked back into cover, hearing the footsteps of the attackers as they ran down the hall in pursuit.  Ryouji slowly backed away, but his foot caught against something and fell on his ass to the floor.  He looked ahead, trying to find what he'd tripped over, and smiled at the sight.  A rocket propelled grenade launcher lay on the ground, an RPG already loaded up.  _Great!_  He exclaimed inwardly as he scrambled for the launcher.  He tossed his rifle and picked up the heavy weapon just as three of the six androids rounded the corner and looked down at him, all of them aiming their weapons at him.  Ryouji growled as he positioned the RPG launcher on his right shoulder, his right hand on the trigger as his left held the barrel steady._

            "As pretty as you all are," he quipped, his tone laced with humor despite his situation, "only the real thing will suffice."

            With that, he pulled the trigger and said a prayer.  The rocket flew at its target, its course straight and true as it slammed into the middle android.  The explosion was loud and bright, engulfing the three in a hellish fire, reducing them to pieces that flew out in all directions.

            Ryouji slowly rose to his feet and looked for more ammunition.  Sure enough, a large satchel full of RPG rounds lay near where he'd found the weapon.  He picked up the satchel and slung its strap over his left shoulder, standing his ground for the next three.  He heard the footsteps of more than three people ahead though.

            "Reinforcements," he spat as he ran into the corner, loading another RPG into his launcher as he prepared to stand against whoever was in the way.  _This is going to be a long night…_ he thought with a wry grin, preparing internally for the very worst.

* * *

            Duke Nukem and Misato Katsuragi reached the door leading to the Eva cages, which had been sealed off by a large metallic shutter.  Misato huffed angrily as Duke took a step closer to the door, taking a good look at the shutter.

            "Damn!" Misato shouted as she looked around, cocking the shotgun she'd found along the way as she searched for any more enemies.

            "We should be able to get through this," Duke said calmly as he reached into his backpack and started digging in.  "I think I have something that'll do the trick…"

            Misato turned around and grinned dryly at him, resting the shotgun barrel on her shoulder as she did.  "Oh you do, do you?" she asked sharply.  "That's reinforced titanium armor blocking us!  I don't think your little pipe bombs are going to do the trick!"

            "No…" As he spoke, Duke pulled what looked like a huge hulk of wires, with a timer and two large cylinders of some grayish material.  "But this will."

            "What the hell..?" Misato asked incredulously as she looked at the device.  "Plastic explosives?"

            Duke nodded and grinned a sadistic grin.  "Oh yeah.  This little guy can blow through three inches of titanium easily."  He then pressed a button on the timer, which came to life and showed that it had ten seconds.  Duke got up and ran back several yards, Misato taking the hint and running after him, covering her ears as best she could.  Within seconds, the shutter was engulfed in a huge wall of explosive fury as the bomb went off, a deafening boom echoing throughout the hallway.

            "Damn...!" Misato muttered in shock and awe as the smoke cleared.  The barrier had a gaping hole, just big enough for the two of them to walk through.  Taking the lead, Misato walked ahead and through the portal, with Duke following close behind her.  She looked around the area, which was surprisingly undamaged.  The railings were undamaged and the Evas looked as though they hadn't been touched at all.  Shinji stood in front of Unit One dressed in his plug suit.

            _Wait a second, Misato thought as she looked again.  She was surprised to see the kidnapped pilot of Unit One just standing there, a smile on his face.  _Something's wrong here..._  She cleared her throat and approached Shinji slowly, then called out to him._

            When he didn't respond, she tried again.  "Shinji..." she said softly.  "I've been worried about you...!"  Still no response.  

            This time, Duke was the one who spoke up.  "Listen here, you little shit!" he demanded.  "I don't know what you're here for, but you'd better speak up before I kick your scrawny ass!"

            Shinji turned to face the two, giving them a good look at his glowing red eyes.  "Well, well, well..." Shinji began, his voice dripping with confidence.  "I expected Father would put his precious toys before the other two children.  Looks like I was right."

            Misato growled at the boy and aimed her shotgun at him, pumping the barrel as her eyes narrowed.  "You're not Shinji, are you...?"

            Shinji shook his head.  "Oh, I'm Shinji, all right..." With that, he suddenly opened his palm in front of him.  An electric bolt sprung forth from his hand, striking Misato in the gut.  Dropping the shotgun, she convulsed wildly as she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach as best she could with her trembling hands.

            Duke wasted no time in leaping out in front of the wounded Misato, pulling out his machine guns as he stared Shinji down.  "This'll hurt you more than it hurts me," he assured mockingly as he opened fire, the sounds of the guns' continuous discharge echoing throughout the area.  However, the bullets had no effect.  Instead, they bounced harmlessly away from him, as though hitting some sort of barrier.  The bullets, having lost their velocity, fell to the ground, clattering softly as they hit the metal runway.

            "You don't get it, do you?" Shinji asked, beaming smugly as he outstretched his arms to either side of himself.  Suddenly, he slowly rose off the runway, his body suspended just over two feet above ground.  "There's no way you can stop me!  I **will bring Evangelion Unit One to Master Morphix, and not even the mighty Duke Nukem can stand before me!"**

            Misato struggled to her feet, her hands holding the support bar on the left of the runway to keep from falling.  "Shinji..." her voice was weak and shaky as she struggled to speak, tears flowing from her eyes as her body ached in agonizing pain. "... Why?"

            "Why?" Shinji returned, his attention now focused on Misato as his eyes narrowed in anger.  "Maybe I thought that if I was going to spend the rest of my life being used, I should at least be rewarded for it!"  As he spoke, his voice deepened into a hateful growl, his red eyes glowing hotly, his lips pursed into a flat line.  "Better to knowingly serve Master Morphix and live well than to be manipulated by my Father and his cronies until he sees fit to throw me away like last week's garbage again!"

            The loud bang of a shotgun disrupted Shinji's speech, and the air just in front of him exploded and smoldered in an orange cloud that died as quickly as it was born.  "What am I?" Duke growled as he held the shotgun Misato had dropped.  "A fly on the wall!?"

            "Perhaps you want some too?" Shinji remarked at the muscle-bound Caucasian man before lowering his hand and releasing another bolt of electricity.  Duke leapt backward at just the right time, missing the blast by inches as the runway below him burned and charred to a thick black.

            "You'll have to do better than that," Duke said sardonically as he tossed the shotgun over to Misato.  "Cover me."

            Misato nodded and went down on a knee, her aim steadied on Shinji as she struggled to shrug off the pain.  With that done, Duke stepped back up to where he had been, the charred metal under his feet creaking loudly as it struggled to support the massive weight above it.

            "You think you can stop me?" Shinji asked with a huge grin, licking his lips in anticipation.  "You really are an egotistical little bastard..."

            "I'm not gonna fight you..." Duke began as he dug into his backpack, a grin on his face.  "... I'm gonna kick your ass!" With that, Duke suddenly tossed something at Shinji; a long, red stick with a lit fuse on one end.  The dynamite exploded in front of the Third Child, who stood there, unaffected from the blast, comfortable behind his shield.  

            The dynamite did little to help his vision, his thermal readings blurred by the massive heat.  "Damn, where is he...?" Shinji whispered to himself.  It was then that the smoke cleared just as Duke leapt up at him, a pair of Magnum pistols in his hands.  The bullets shook the shielding with their thunderous impact.  "What the...!?" Shinji had little time to react as Duke reached him and fired one last pair of shots at point blank range.  His shield was flickering on and off now, the electric field that had been protecting him becoming visible for a second before fading and coming back on.

            "Fire!" Duke shouted at Misato as he landed back on the runway.  Misato aimed at Shinji and cocked her shotgun before firing, the recoil sending her reeling back as the explosive shells blasted against Shinji's shield, which finally faded completely.

            "My... My shield!" Shinji shouted in disbelief as his protection refused to come back up.  Duke fired two more Magnum slugs at the Third Child, the bullets digging into his gut and causing sparks and blood to come out.  Reeling in pain, Shinji couldn't keep himself in the air and fell onto the runway.  He struggled to turn toward Duke, but lost his balance and fell over the support railing, sinking quickly into the LCL pool as Misato looked on in horror.

            Duke wasted no time in shrugging off his backpack, leaping into the LCL.  _Fish n' chicks,_ Duke thought.  _My favorite..._

* * *

            Asuka Langley Sohryu wasn't having a good night at all.  The quarters she had shared with Rei Ayanami had been invaded by what looked to her like no less than fifty clones of Misato, and now the two children were running for their lives from the enraged, machine gun toting Majors.  _What the hell's going on!? Asuka thought in panic as she fled, Rei running in pace at her right side._

            "We seem to be the next targets for abduction," Rei calmly stated as she ran.

            "You don't say?" Asuka shot back sarcastically.  "I'd **never** have been able to figure **that** out on my own!"

            The two of them turned left and continued running, looking around the hallways as they did.  They caught sight of security guards here and there, getting picked off like targets as they stood against more Misato clones.  Bodies littered the halls also, along with discarded weapons that looked far too heavy for either of the two to handle.

            An explosion in the distance in front of them caught Asuka's attention.  "You don't think...?"

            "I believe we are cornered," Rei deducted.  "That is surely more security personnel engaged with the enemy."

            "Great..." Asuka sighed as she skidded to a stop, looking around the piles of bodies as she did.  "Look for a weapon, Rei."

            Rei stopped running and did just that, getting on her knees in front of a dead guard and grabbing an assault rifle.  "AKs-74u... A little large, but it should be sufficient..."

            Asuka grabbed a Mac-10 submachine gun from one of the bodies and flashed it at Rei.  "What do you think?" She asked triumphantly.

            Rei looked over at Asuka for a moment while searching for extra clips from the soldier's body.  "My gun's bigger than yours," she replied flatly as she grabbed several clips and laid them out on the floor in front of her before facing toward the direction they'd been running to, kneeling and steadying her aim.

            "Bitch," Asuka muttered angrily as she searched several bodies, finally getting enough extra ammunition clips to make a decent fight of it, then turned to face the direction they'd run from, getting on one knee and spreading the clips out in front of her as Rei had.  At once, each of the Children saw one the Majors heading their way from each end of the hall, weapons at the ready.

            "Ready yourself, Pilot Sohryu," Rei whispered as she gritted her teeth and tightened her finger around the trigger.

            "This is it, isn't it..." Asuka replied as she did the same.

            Then the hallway was filled with the sound of gunfire.

* * *

**End Chapter 04**

Neon Genesis Evangelion © Gainax/TV Tokyo

Duke Nukem © 3D Realms/Apogee Software

* * *

            Sorry about the cliffhanger ending for the chapter, but I wanted to leave a little bit over for five.  Gimmie a break, it was getting to be 12 pages.  Anyway, comments are to be directed to MasterChief@disc13.com as always.  Sorry about the time it took to type this up, but the action scenes are an unbelievable bitch to write.  Making an action game like Duke Nukem must be hell.  Anyway, I'll try to be a bit faster about 05, but please be forgiving if it's a bit slow in coming as well.  I want to put in some more action there, finish up the fight between Duke and Shinji among other things.  I also want to devote some time to some smaller things.  Anyway, I hope the quality of this chapter makes up for the time it took in getting out.  I'm not Psaiayn, so don't expect me to rush these things.  

            Those of you who are curious about the explosive shotgun shells should pick up _Duke Nukem 64 for the Nintendo 64.  While most of the sexual innuendo is toned down, the game certainly provides plenty of new aspects to make up for it (improved level design and special ammo for some of the weapons among other things), in addition to having better voicework by John St. John and being the only split screen Duke in town.  The double Uzis the Misato FemMechs use is also a nod to DN64 – they replace the Chaingun Cannon._

            A small note before I leave to those reading this on the fanfiction.net archive.  This file is made using Microsoft Word 2002, then saved as a web page.  For some reason, Fanfiction.net adds even more blank spaces than I want (There should be one blank line between paragraphs, not two).  As far as I know, there is no remedy, and I apologize for any problems this may cause.

            Lastly, look for my other fic, _Coats, which should also be coming up at the same time as this fan fiction piece.  See ya'll later!_

**Always bet on Duke.**

**Chapter 05, coming when it's done.******


End file.
